Thunder Night (O
Thunder Night is a Thestral that integrates the Canterlot Night Royal Guard as a captain and he is also Fluttershy's husband and Moonlight Sonnet and Dark Cloud's father. During the war against the Lord of Chaos and Ten-Tails, Thunder Night fights on the Third Unit. He sacrifices his own life to save Star and Twilight from an attack of Ten-Tails. Personality Thunder Night's personality is in some aspects opposite to Fluttershy’s, as he is very combative and impulsive as well motivated by his thestral instincts. However, he is a honorable fighter and royal guard that is devoted to Princess Luna and loves Fluttershy very much to the point of risking his own life to protect her as demonstrated in “The Dark Side of the Forest” and “The Predators of the Night”, where he tries to hold her when she’s turned into a pony-wolf without hurting her, risking to be bitten. He also shows his desire to protect both his fiancée and unborn foal when he is reluctant in letting Fluttershy go with her friends and Heartbeat to defeat Arbor, the King of Trees. However, Thunder Night can be a little spiteful, as he never forgave his older brother for abandoning him when he was a colt, but he was able to put that aside in order to achieve the mission he had to take him in. Skills As a Thestral, Thunder Night has a great night vision and, if harmed, he can recover when the nights fall, where is also the time he is stronger and faster. However, he is also vulnerable to the sunbeams and Kitsune's flames, but he is shown to have a great resilience, as he was able to fly from Hollow Shades to Ponyville by day, making a lot of burnings. After training for some weeks with Princess Luna, Thunder Night was able to release his own nature, darkness, something he is able to do by creating a blast that was able to throw his brother’s water clone easily. Relationships Family Moonlight Sonnet She is Thunder Night's daughter with Fluttershy. He loves her very much, as a father can love a child. After she was corrupted, Thunder Night was very affected by it and frustrated for not being able to save her. It was his desire to save his daughter that made him accept Golden Paladin’s mission to take his older brother in, even if he hated him for having abandoned him. Dark Cloud He is Thunder Night's son with Fluttershy. He loves him very much, as a father can love a child. Echo Wing Echo Wing is Thunder Night’s older brother and the two have a very complicated relationship. Echo abandoned Thunder Night when the former was old enough and the latter was still a teenager. Since then, Thunder Night never forgave Echo for leaving him without a family. It is latter revealed that Echo just did that because he couldn’t stand the other ponies’ rejection for being a Jinchuriki and that he left Thunder Night because he knew he could have a better life without him. After knowing his motives, Thunder Night was able to reconcile with Echo. Love Interests Fluttershy Apparently, when Fluttershy and Thunder Night first met, they didn't get along at first, but they ended up finding the mutual love they felt for each other. Since they become lovers, Thunder Night becomes very protective with Fluttershy, even trying not to fight her when she was turned into a pony-wolf, only retaining her long enough until Twilight defeat Shadow Claw and break the bloodline that revert Fluttershy to her pony form. After Fluttershy gets pregnant, he becomes even more protective with her. Family Description in the Saga Background Thunder Night is related to the king of a now extinct thestral kingdom. When his mother was pregnant with him, the kingdom was attacked by the Lord of Chaos’ servants and she is able to escape with Thunder Night’s older brother Echo Wing. His father perish after helping his family to escape. Thunder Night is born at Hollow Shades, but his mother ends up dying while giving birth, leaving him and Echo orphans. Thunder Night and Echo grow up together and happy, but when Echo is no able to endure the rejection of the other inhabitants for being a Jinchuriki, he leaves Hollow Shades when he is old enough, leaving his brother there, knowing he would do something with his life better than if he was with him. However, without knowing the reason why his brother abandoned him, Thunder Night starts to develop some hate towards him. Eventually, Thunder Night becomes member of the Night Royal Guard. Fluttershy and Thunder Night While returning to Canterlot, Thunder Night is caught by the beginning of the day and the sunbeams make him fell, landing on a bush in the edge of Everfree Forest, getting some burns in the process of being exposed to the sun. He is found by Fluttershy who, with the help of her bear friend, brings him to her cottage and go find some herbs to treat him. He wakes up and tries to leave, but Angel do his best to prevent him from doing it. When Fluttershy returns, she finds the thestral awake and they have a crush of oposite personalities. Thunder Night ends up staying, as he can't leave while it's day, leaving Fluttershy treat him. During this time, they start to develop a kind of attraction for each other. With the help from Angel, the two end up making love and then they admit what they feel for each other and start a relationship. The Light Kingdom He first appeared in “The Dark Side of the Forest”, where he meets with Fluttershy on the edge of Hallow Shades, Thunder Night’s homeland. It’s revealed that they are dating for some time without her friends knowing anything. He helps her in retrieve the green star seed by lead Fluttershy to the elder of the town. Thunder Night then escorts Fluttershy to the ancient tree where the green star seed is and tries to help Fluttershy, when she activates the star seed’s protections. The Taking of Tartarus In “The Predators of the Night” he escapes from Shadow Claw and his pony-wolves when he is recruiting in Hallow Shades. He arrives at Fluttershy’s, weakened by the time he was at the sunlight and passes out. After a day and a half, he recovers some of his energy and tells to Fluttershy what happened and so she goes get Twilight to tell her about a possible villain of Tartarus that turns out to be Rarity’s new love interest. He fights agains pony-wolves alongside Blue Sword and others Royal Guards, but the pony-wolves escapes after Shadow Claw had abducted Celestia and brought the eternal full moon night. Then, along with other ponies, he fight again against Shadow Claw’s pony-wolves at the Two Sisters’ castle, where he has to fight against his marefriend, when Fluttershy is turned into a pony-wolf. He manages to hold her until the curse is broken when Twilight defeats Shadow Claw with the Solar Crystal. Chapters "Meeting the Father" and "The Most Happiest Moment of a Mare" from Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "Meeting the Father", Fluttershy introduces Thunder Night to her father, Raining Storm. At first, her father seemed no to like Thunder Night, but that changes after Thunder Night had saved Raining's life from Rothbart, a villain that the Lord of Chaos sent to destroy Clousdale, as the thestral save his life. In "The Happiest Moment of a Mare", Thunder Night decides to propose to Fluttershy that night. But what he doesn't expect is that Fluttershy has a surprise for him at that same night. After she accepts his proposal, she tells him about the pregnancy, what makes him very happy. The Taking of Tartarus (continuation) It’s revealed in “Entering in Heartbeat’s Dreams” that Fluttershy is pregnant of Thunder Night and that he had proposed to her, what she accepted. In “Arbor, the King of Trees”, when the Everfree Forest is on fire, he go see what’s happening, saving Zecora in the process. He then meets with Shadow Claw, who reveals him the fire is work of a villain sent by the Lord of Chaos, Kitsune. The nine-tailed fox appears and, ignoring Shadow Claw, Thunder Night attacks him, only to be damaged by Kitsune’s flames which are like little suns. He and Shadow Claw are saved by Leaf Mane who appears and defeats Kitsune. However, she is not able to imprison him, because the Lord of Chaos calls him back. His injuries are then healed by Leaf Mane and so he and Shadow Claw returns to Ponyville. When Arbor starts to invade Equestria with his black roots, he and the others Ponyville inhabitants try to deal with the problem and when Fluttershy needs to go with Twilight, Heartbeat and the others in order to defeat Arbor with the Elements of Harmony, he shows some concert with his beloved future wife and unborn foal, being reluctant in not letting her go, but he ends up accepting his fiancée’s decision in go. Fluttershy and Thunder Night (continuation) After what happened in The Taking of Tartarus, Fluttershy and Thunder Night get marry, with Twilight presiding the cerimony. In "The Birth", he goes to work, while Fluttershy stays at home. At the end of the night, he receives the news Fluttershy is in labor from Rainbow Dash and, even challenging the sun, goes attend his foal's birth. Finding True Talents In "Sweetie Belle's Most Amazing Voice", he is watching Melody's play with his wife and daughter. In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Thunder Night and Moonlight Sonnet, serving as Shadow Claw's colt of honor. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "A Holiday in Ponyville", he is present at the party Pinkie Pie organized to Twilight and her family. It's revealed that he will be a father again as Fluttershy is pregnant. At Heart's Warming Eve, he and his family go watch the pageant of Ponyville. For the following three years, he becomes the father of a colt, named Dark Cloud. In “Two Brothers, a Troubling Past”, Thunder Night is approached by Golden Paladin who tells him about the invasion Moonlight and Adagio did to Hollow Shades in order to get information about the Jinchuriki of Three-Tails, who turns out to be his older brother, Echo Wing. The General of Peace asks him to take him in, something that Echo ends up agreeing. After sharing a moment with Fluttershy, Thunder Night starts the search for his brother in the next night, using an enchanted compass given by Golden Paladin to locate him. Eventually, he arrives to Las Pegasus, where he finds his brother. After a brief argument, Thunder Night reveals his intensions to Echo and tries to take him in, but his brother uses his skills as Jinchuriki to immobilize Thunder and then escape. However, Thunder Night, using a potion Golden Paladin gave to him for the case Echo didn’t want to come voluntarily, is able to dispose the coral his brother used on him and then is able to reach him. After Echo ends up sharing all his history and pain, Thunder Night is able to convince him to go to Golden Paladin, but, at that moment, Moonlight and Adagio appears. In “The Capture of Three-Tails”, he and his brother have to face Moonlight and Adagio. After a retreat from the formers, the two sirens attack them. Although Thunder Night tries to appeal to Moonlight, she and Adagio subdue them with their voices. Echo, however, is not able to endure their songs and attack them, getting in the second phase and then turning into Three-Tails. Thunder Night tries to stop him twice, but fails, getting injured in the process. After Moonlight and Adagio disappear with Echo, Thunder Night returns home, where Fluttershy tenders his injuries and comforts him and gives him hope about their daughter. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Fluttershy, Thunder Night and Dark Cloud are reunited with Moonlight. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Thunder Night is with the other stallions, talking, and gets to know that Shining and Cadance are expecting a new baby when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. He fights the dark ponies with Rainbow Dash, where he sees her daughter fighting the gytrash, what makes him allow her to help evacuate the citizens. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, he survives the destruction of the citadel of the Light Kingdom, reuniting then with Jonagold and Big McIntosh. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, he witness Gleaming treating Moonlight and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In “The Regents’ Decision”, he accompanies Luna to the meeting between regents in Thicket. In "The War Begins", Thunder Night is appointed to the Third Unit, that is led by Shining Armor. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Thunder Night helps in the fight against the Seven Swordsponies of the Mist, Gina, Thunder Blitz, Montu and King Sombra. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", Thunder Night and the Third Unit retreats for the night, with him and the other thestrals getting responsable for nocturnal surveillance. In "The Helmet Splitter", Thunder Night, when the night fall, makes a quick reconnaissance before reporting it to Shining. In "Reinforcements Arrive", Thunder Night helps Twilight in fighting Gina. In "The Alliance Assemble", Thunder Night arrives with the rest of the Alliance to help Star, Hawthorn, Shining and Blue. In "The Ties That Bind", recognising how crucial Star is to the war's victory, Thunder Night, Twilight, and Luna join forces to block attacks directed at him. The Ten-Tails' attacks rapidly become too numerous and Thunder and Luna must break away to protect the other allies from the Ten-Tails too. In their absence, the Ten-Tails fires several volleys of wood projectiles at Star, which Twilight uses her body to defend him from. Thunder Night arrives in time to protect her in turn with his own body, mortally wounding him. Twilight tries to heal him, but the wood absorbs her magic. He collapses over Star's shoulder and tells him to not to put his life at risk in the future, as he is now responsible for many other lives in addition to his own, one of which is Moonlight's and then he dies. In "Epilogue - The Beginning of a New Adventure", his funeral is holden in Ponyville. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The reason for Thunder Night not liking the nickname "Thundy" was because his older brother, who abandoned him, used to call him that. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Thestrals Category:Royal Guards Category:Deceased Characters